Poison and Wine
by sjp03
Summary: Slightly AU. Set later on in season 2. Elena goes to over to the Salvatore's house one night to confront Damon about their "relationship" but he ends up surprising her yet again by showing his human side. One-Shot. D/E


Poison and Wine

AN: This is my second fanfiction ever and first time to ever write any kind of smut/sex scene so please be kind. I do appreciate both good AND bad reviews. How else can I improve, right?

I got this story idea after listening to The Civil Wars' beautiful song, "Poison and Wine." I highly suggest you listen to it while reading but if you don't want to I suggest just listening to it period.

Also I own nothing so please don't sue me… These wonderful character's belong to KW, Julie Plec, and the CW.

Slightly AU. Set later on in season 2. Elena goes to over to the Salvatore's house one night to confront Damon about their "relationship" but he ends up surprising her yet again by showing his human side.

For the purpose of this story everything that has happen up to 2.12 The Descent has happened as well as Stefan and Elena breaking up-again.

* * *

Poison and Wine

By The Civil Wars

You only know what I want you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
Oh you think your dreams are the same as mine

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
I always will

I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I still choose you

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
I always will  
I always will  
I always will  
I always will

The boardinghouse was quiet and dark as Elena entered through the front door. Any sane and practical person would have searched for a light source to turn on rather than moving through a vampire's home in complete darkness. Of course then again, any sane, practical, and _normal_ person would have never gotten involved with vampires in the first place but Elena had never been entirely normal to begin with. She didn't need any light to guide her to her destination- she knew the way by heart. Slowly she made her way down the hallway to the Salvatore's study; her heart rate increasing with every step. Elena knew she shouldn't have come but tonight it didn't matter. Tonight she NEEDED him. As much as she hated to admit it she needed everything about him-his comfort, his humor… and his love.

Slowing to a stop at the entrance of the study Elena took in the sight before her. Like always a gentle fire cast the room with a soft glow as he sat in his oversized leather chair causally sipping whatever his drink of choice was tonight while watching the vibrant flames crackle. He looked absolutely beautiful-a picture of confidence-and the sight stole Elena's breath. She was mesmerized by the man in front of her. A man, that's how she saw him truly; not as some creature/monster of the night. She isn't entirely aware of when it happened but it was the truth. Sometime between all the fighting, relationship dramas, and death he became human in her eyes and the man she needed more than anything. The truth was with everything that had happened over the last few months and everything that was still coming their way he remained her constant in one form or another. _When did he become the one I couldn't see living without_¸ Elena pondered as she continued to stare at the figure before her. This realization filled Elena with warmth and excitement, but also resentment in regards to their current situation. Elena knew now was not the time to decipher their relationship and what kind of future that could mean for them. No, now was the time to prep for the battle that was right around the corner-the battle with Klaus which could ultimately end with one or both of them dying. However, it was within that uncertainty about their future that Elena realized she must let him know how she feels about him- if for tonight only.

"Elena I know you love staring at the perfection that is my body but are you going to stand in the doorway all night or are going to come in and make yourself comfortable so to get a better view?"

The question broke Elena out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes as she made her way to the sitting area. Taking a seat on the far end of the leather couch facing him with her back propped up against the arm she responded, "Damon Salvatore-the most egotistical man in the world. Better hurry up ladies and try to stake your claim now before he decides to marry himself since there can't possibly be someone as perfect as him."

"There is _one_ person," Damon mumbled softly looking directly at Elena causing a soft blush to spread across her cheeks. "So _Elena_ what did I do to deserve this late night visit?"

This was her chance to tell him and it sent her heart racing. _Do it you coward, _she demanded of herself. Instead she lied.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a drive and somehow I ended up here."

Damon knew she was lying, her heart beat gave her away, and normally he would have pushed for the truth but it looked like she was having an internal struggle about how to answer so he let the lie go. Pushing himself up out of the chair he made his way over to the wet bar and poured himself another drink before replying, "That tends to happen when you have the oldest vampire on Earth hell-bent on killing you and all your friends. You want one?"

Elena shook her head to decline Damon's offer for a drink. Rather than head back to the chair right away Damon made his way over to one of the many bookcases and flipped on the iPod dock which filled the room with soft melodies. Elena should have been shocked at Damon's music selection since normally he blasted the musical likings of the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club and Jet through the boardinghouse, but somehow the singer/songwriter genre fit him just as perfectly. She also knew that she was the only one who he'd share this side of himself with. Elena smiled at this thought as she watched him gracefully move back towards her but rather than return to the chair Damon plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Damon…," Elena began hesitantly before stopping while still staring at Damon.

Picking up Elena's feet and Damon laid them back down across his lap as he got comfortable. He savored having her this close without her pulling away. "Yes, Elena?"

"I lied earlier… when you asked what I was doing here tonight."

"I know," Damon replied while turning to look into Elena's large brown doe eyes. What he saw in them caused his hands, which had been absentmindedly rubbing Elena's bare legs, to still.

"I came over tonight because I needed you to know something and if I don't tell you it'll be the biggest regret of my life. Damon, I…," Elena's explanation died on her lips as one of Damon's fingers settled on them.

Damon causally let his hand fall from Elena's lips as he continued to stare deep into her eyes understanding what she trying to say and it sent his body buzzing with euphoria but he couldn't let her finish. "Ssshhhhh. I know Elena. I can see it in your eyes and while I would give anything to hear those words escape from your lips I can't let you say them. Not tonight."

"But…," Elena interrupted. _This was not how it was supposed to go_, she thought.

"No, listen to me. I've waited months for you to come and tell me what you want to tonight but I'm asking you not to. It's not because I don't feel the same because God knows I still do. God I fucking do so much it nearly kills me. We both know it's not the right time to start that adventure because once we do it's completely over for me. You'll completely consume me-my thoughts, my needs, and my entire undead life- and it's not what we need right now. I need to be able to think clearly, to plan how to save your life and everyone you care about. So what I'm saying Elena is I know, but I'm asking you to tell me once we beat Klaus and whatever he's bringing our way."

Elena just stared at the man sitting in front of her with tears running down her cheeks. _How could anyone question his humanity_, she wondered. Once again Damon sacrificed his happiness to protect her and her family. If she couldn't quite give him her heart yet which he so desperately deserved then she'd give him everything else she could-she'd give him her body and soul.

Without warning Elena grabbed Damon's face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was made of all the things she thought only existed in fairy tales. Her entire being felt like it was on fire and she craved more. She never needed anything like she did Damon at that moment. Damon sensed her need, hell it matched his perfectly, and while he'd give anything to rip off their clothes right then and there on the couch he was determined to make this night last as long as possible.

"Elena, wait…," he breathed as he pulled back to look at her. "I'm…"

"I swear to God Damon if you don't shut up now and make love to me right now I'm going to kill you before Klaus even has a chance to."

Damon chuckled at Elena's demand and flustered appearance before continuing, "Relax, I was just going to suggest we move this upstairs. You know I have a mighty big bed that can be put to good use."

"Oh… Well lead the way," Elena said with embarrassment showing on her cheeks.

"I've got a better idea," Damon replied while quickly picking Elena up and super-speeding up to his bedroom before dropping Elena onto the center of the bed and joining her himself.

They both just laid there staring at each other; taking in the other with their eyes because neither was sure when they'd be able to do this again. They wanted to commit this moment to memory and live in it over and over again. Damon was the first to speak. "God, do you know how beautiful and amazing you are?"

"No, why don't you show me," Elena replied back with a small smile and desire shining in her eyes.

Damon quickly rolled on top of her, his mouth only mere millimeters from hers, "My pleasure."

With that Damon lowered his lips to Elena's and slowly devoured her lips. Unlike the first kiss this slow, deep kiss was earth shattering. Perfection. When it became apparent that Elena needed air, Damon dragged his lips across her jaw bone and down her neck to the apex where shoulder and neck met. He wanted to taste her so bad but that would come later. Right now his only focus was making love to Elena- slowly and agonizingly- it was the only way to show her how much she meant to him.

Pulling back slightly Damon grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt and pulled it over head and what the image he was greeted with caused him to pause, if only briefly. Elena fucking Gilbert was not wearing a bra. _God help me this girl is going to kill me_, Damon thought as he continued to stare at the woman before him and her perfect breasts.

Elena couldn't help but smirk at Damon's shocked expression when confronted with her lack of undergarments. "I told you I couldn't sleep. You didn't really think I slept with a bra on did you?"

This shook Damon out of his daze and he quickly shed his own shirt before reclaiming Elena's lips. "Every time I think I have you figured out Ms. Gilbert, you surprise me."

"Damon, no more talking. I want you to make love to me," Elena murmured against his lips as she ached for more.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. If Elena wanted him to make love to her then he'd make sure she'd get what she wanted it. Slowly Damon resumed his assault of Elena with his lips making sure they didn't miss a speck of skin. Elena's skin seared with pleasure as Damon's feather light kisses made their way across her body. Never before had she felt anything quite like what she was feeling tonight. She couldn't quite place the feeling but she knew she never wanted it to end.

Suddenly she felt Damon's mouth enclose around her right breast and start gently sucking on the aroused peak. The pleasure made her gasp in approval and she felt Damon's grin spread across his face as he continued his assault with his mouth while his hand massaged and pinched her other breast. She felt herself growing wetter by the second and she needed more.

"Damon," she whispered with ragged breaths. "Damon, I need you. Please."

The way his named escaped Elena's lips nearly sent Damon over the edge right then and there but as he decided earlier he was going to draw this experience out and while he would have loved to give into Elena's demands he wasn't quite ready for that part quite yet. Instead he slipped two fingers into her wet folds eliciting a moan of pleasure from both of them.

"God Elena… You're so fucking wet."

Slowly Damon began to pump his fingers in and out of Elena and he instantly felt her walls start tightening around him. He knew she was close to climaxing-he could smell it-but he also knew she was going to try to fight it. Damon knew that tonight she wanted them to experience it together. Removing the rest of their clothes before kissing his way back up her the gentle slope of her stomach and breast, Damon reclaimed her lips which Elena accepted greedily.

"Damon... I need you," Elena demanded looking straight into Damon's eyes never once faltering.

It was in that moment that Damon understood what Elena meant. If they couldn't tell each other that one simple phrase then they could share this. Elena was giving him her body, her soul, and heart the only way she could right now. Seeing the understanding of what tonight meant shining back in Damon's eyes, Elena reached up and slowly ran her fingers down his face. Damon simply turned his head and kissed her palm. Recapturing her gaze, Damon positioned himself at Elena's entrance before slowly entering her fully.

The instant Damon entered her, the sensation Elena had tried to figure out earlier hit her with full force. She felt alive and whole for the first time in her entire life. Everything around them disappeared as Damon continued to slide in and out of her. Damon's room had become their own private world and neither wanted this moment to end and Elena to leave-it was too perfect to end or leave behind. Soon though despite trying to prolong the experience as long as possible Elena and Damon could feel their climaxes building.

Grabbing one of Damon's hands and looking him dead in the eye Elena whispered, "Bite me."

Damon didn't need to ask Elena if she was sure, he could read her assertion all of over her face. Damon simply elongated his fangs and bit down cautiously to ensure Elena felt as little pain as possible. The moment Damon's fangs sliced through her skin and he began drinking white hot pleasure exploded within both of them. Neither had experienced ecstasy such as this before. Once their orgasms subsided Damon collapsed beside Elena and pulled her to him not yet ready to let her go.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I've never."

"Me either."

They both looked at each other and chuckled. Who knew it'd take mind blowing sex to render them _both_ speechless. They both laid in Damon's bed tangled up in each other and the sheets for what felt like forever before Elena made a move to leave to which Damon quickly countered by tightening his grip around her shoulders.

"I'm not ready for you to leave yet," he mumbled against her hair while continuing to run his fingers lightly up and down her bare arm.

Elena gently looked up at him and said, "I'm not ready to leave either but if I don't go now I won't ever leave. I need you to be at the top of your game and as you said earlier me staying will only prevent that." Elena paused briefly before continuing. "And the truth is I'm scared. I'm scared that we're going to lose. That everyone I care about is going to die in order to protect me from something that is impossible to stop. Most of all I'm scared I'm going to lose you and I don't know if I can survive that. So Damon I'm asking you now to please put me out of your mind until this battle is over and to focus on winning. Win for us, so that we can finally be together and I can tell you how exactly I feel."

Damon simply nodded, kissed her one final time, and released his grip on her before turning his head. He couldn't-_wouldn't_-watch her leave. Heck, it was killing him enough the way it was to feel her slip out of the bed as she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up and redress. Only later did Damon force himself to leave his bed and make his way to the bathroom. It was a new day and he had to form a fool-proof plan to beat Klaus because there was no way he going to survive long without Elena by his side. It was only once he stepped up to the sink did he see the post-it note stuck to his mirror. It simply read-

_I don't love you but I always will_

Damon smirked and thought, _Elena you always do find a way around the rules don't you?_

"I love you too," Damon whispered out loud and for once he knew they were going to beat whatever was heading their way.

Finish


End file.
